


The Road to Ostagar

by THPuppeteer



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Codex Entries (Dragon Age), Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Period-Typical Racism, adding more tags as I go, referent to the City Elf origin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-05-26 19:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15008180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THPuppeteer/pseuds/THPuppeteer
Summary: A collection of reports from Duncan - late Warden-Commander of Ferelden -, written during his travel back to Ostagar with the new elven recruit, as in 9:30 Dragon.[Curator's note: We believe the reports to be written daily, but due to the conditions the battle and the darkspawn settlement left the camp of Ostagar, these fragments are the only ones we could salvage - bargained from looters and angry dogs. Please, treat it accordingly to our efforts.]





	1. Chapter 1

_Solace, 20th_

We are heading back to Ostagar, so as to join King Cailan's armies and the rest of the Order. The new recruit is with me, fresh out of the Alienage. She hasn't talked much since we left Denerim.

Actually, she hasn't talked at all.

It would not bother me, but considering the circumstances under which we left the Alienage, I begin to worry - to say the least. I was inclined to make some conversation in the road as a way of bonding with the new recruit, but as it is, the looks she spares my way compells me to leave her alone. No more than the necessary shall be said, for now, even if that means I am to be talking alone through the trip south. She shall have her time.

I can give her no less. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

_Solace, 24th_

We are a day shy of the nearest town in our road south. Considering our urgency to reach Ostagar, stopping by wouldn't be advisable - yet, the recruit has still wounds that have not been tended to properly, from the day of her conscription. I did offer her to patch the wounds the night we left and today yet again, but apparently she remains wary of me - and so, against my better judgement, I just let her bandage herself. 

Although we haven't been through any perils per se, I have noticed her moving with more trouble than she used to. I'm afraid her bandaging skills were not enough to pull her together - and I should've just done it myself.

I suppose there is no good regretting it now. We will just pull up by the next town ahead and get her to a nurse or doctor or - really whoever we can find with proper knowledge about herbs. Preferably a woman, as I'm afraid the girl would have the same reaction with any other man as she had with me.

_(although in a different paint, there is scribbles on the side of the paper, which still bears the veteran's characteristic handwriting_ _)_

Might get her some armor as well. It's not going to do any good having her travel or fight in oversized clothes. 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

_Solace, 25th_

We arrived at the village just past the rise of dawn. In itself, it had not much more than a few dozens of people leaving in tiny, scattered houses - communities small like this frown at outsiders and remain wary of newcomers. No surprise, getting one of the villagers to talk to me presented itself as a bit of struggle and, unfortunately, drew unwanted attention to my recruit. Even with a particularly oversized overcoat and helmet to added stature, her frame could not so easily be hidden away. 

The villager's face grew into a knowing - albeit judgmental - frown, as he gave me the directions to the designated Chantry facility, where I could find someone to treat my _"pet"_. I didn't even had to glance back to feel the tension growing over my shoulder. In truth, a punch would've solved the issue. Just the one. For a moment, however, I wondered if it was really the best idea to start anything at the point, even if it was just an argument - but still, her morale concerned me. Actually, not her morale as much as she as a whole. 

In the end, all I managed to do was turn to her and summon her to walk by me with my arm stretched in her direction.

 _"_ Let's go, _Warden-Recruit_. _"  -_ That would hardly be enough, but as I glanced back at the villager and saw growing confusion on his countenance, I must admit: some sort of triumph must have sparked in my chest, as the breath that scaped my lips felt so much like relief. Thankfully, the Chantry sisters were wiser to keep their opinions to themselves. 

Although being tended by a woman, the girl didn't look at all comfortable in the Chantry, but at least she didn't shy away from the sister tending to her. If anything, she seemed surprised with the attention she was getting. Later, back in the road, I tried my hand at actually questioning her about it. After long moments without an answer, I just resigned myself in the knowledge that our silent company was to continue, but then, I heard the girl sigh. 

"No human moves a finger to help an elf," she had said, without looking my way, " _especially_ not to save their arm. Or their life.". We continued the walk in silence after that. What was I to say? That I understood how she felt? I didn't. That humans weren't to blame for her experiences? There is no one else to blame. 

At that point, I could not think of it, but now I know what I should've said. A simple "I'm sorry" would have sufficed - because it was what I felt.

 _Sorrow._  A very personal and familiar one, too. 

With the camp set, she has already gone to sleep by now. I've laid the armor I managed to buy from the village's merchant by the feet of her tent. Surprised as I was that, although no blacksmith anywhere in the village, the merchant actually had some decent equipment, I didn't bother much about the exact measurements of the armor set. I hope, however, that the one I got actually fits her well. She has already been uncomfortable for too long. 


	4. Chapter 4

_Solace 26th_

Sleep didn't come easy last night, the nightmares keep getting stronger and more vivid. When the Archdemon calls, it is by name. I just wished it was mine alone that which escaped it's mouth.

If the nightmares plaguing my sleep weren't enough to keep me restless, the journey ahead kept my eyes from shutting. Between thinking about the Blight and dreaming about the Blight, I'd hoped the prospect of increase in the ranks to be a good distraction from the imminence of war and destruction. However, I've done more worrying these last few days then I've had in months - since Alistair's recruitment, perhaps. 

Granted, my nights have not been the most peaceful ones, but it still of no excuse to having to have the girl barge in my tent to wake me up before we lost anymore daylight. To call me "surprised" would be an understatement - although not from her invasion per se. We were far enough from Denerim and long into the forest that one could simply disappear between the trees. Goods were scattered and unsupervised in our improvised camp and, as much as I hate to admit it, I was simply too tired to have noticed any rumble during my sleep. She could have just packed up and left - after a life lived behind city walls, she could have made a run for freedom. From responsibility, and from me. 

I've seen it before: the moment one imparts trust within a recruited criminal is the moment they are left for naught. It didn't bother me, as it made sense - Maker knows how many times did I wish _I_ had done that myself when I was younger - and also, considering the Warden's nature, uncommitted people were not exactly ones to do well amidst our ranks. 

But I digress.  The point is: she didn't take the chance - even it being, perhaps, her only one. Nor did she look down on me for being caught off-guard. If anything, what I noticed  was a growing amount of looks being thrown my way, none particularly engaging or communicating - but still very attentive. Almost like I'm being studied. Still, I can't deny the lightness of my heart upon being greeted with her armored figured when getting out of the tend, bandaged arms slowly moving around to break in the leather. 

Maybe I'll get a better night sleep tonight.  


End file.
